Rise Of The Emperors
by Alucard Hemlock
Summary: Danny is now a member of the Ghost Council with his wife Ember in the year 2030. When the return of the seven ghost emperors comes to the council's attention, Lilith and Lucifer, the future twin children of Danny and Ember, are sent to fight against the e


Rise Of The Emperors

All characters and logos belong to their respective owners and creators. This is only for fan purposes only and nothing more.

Prologue

The lair of the Ghost Council (Or at least, Clockwork's section of the lair anyway) seemed to have been quiet as the twenty-year old Danny Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom, stood waiting for the arrival of a new family member or members to be born, tapping his fingers across the stone walls of Clockwork's domain like a spider playing a piano made entirely of stone. He had a feeling that the arrival of his offspring would soon come and he was worried about losing Ember, the child or both in the process of labor. One thing that he was certain about, however, was that he would soon become a father and maybe even an overprotective father at that.

He had even changed greatly over the past years. He now had more noticeable muscle, but he wasn't a complete muscle head like his evil future self was years ago. His hair had grown longer and the front and end of his hair was white while the rest of his hair was black and his once blue eyes were gone, but replaced with a neon green as his ghost half became more dominant in physical traits overtime. Danny had made some changes to his suit as well. He was now wearing a light black long coat with three buckles wrapped around his torso. He still had the same pants, but they were held up by two belts crossing together in the shape of an X and had two belts wrapped around his leg and his boots were now dark grey with two belt buckles on each boot and the design for the toe was similar to that of a demon's hoof.

"_This time, everything will be different for both of us."_ Danny thought as he looked at the wedding ring on his right hand. The ring was silver of course and the metalwork was made to look like a barbwire ring wrapped around his finger that was connected to a red ruby with the DP monogram carved into the ring. It was a gift from Ember that she had given him on their wedding.

Just then, Clockwork entered, still looking the same as he did six years ago and still had the habit of shifting through his child, adult, and elderly forms.

"You worry too much about her." Clockwork said, breaking the silence and bringing Danny back into reality.

"What is it Clockwork?" Danny asked, trying to hold the fearful emotions in his voice.

"I just came to deliver a message Daniel, nothing more." Clockwork answered.

He only sighed in response before speaking. "Fine, let's hear it."

"Ember wanted me to tell you that she's doing fine and that she misses you." Clockwork answered, notifying the fact that males who weren't attending to pregnant ghosts were not permitted to enter the birthing chambers until the baby had already been born.

"That's good." was Danny's only response.

It seemed that only yesterday that Danny and Ember both became members of the Ghost Zone Council before their marriage. Later, Ember had started developing mood swings ranging from mild to extreme, morning sickness (mostly vomiting), and several other unmentionable symptoms. She later told Danny that the both of them were going to have new member or members in the family. He was happy at first, but was fearful that whatever was left of the darkness that existed in Ember's heart would take control of the infant and turn it completely corrupt as soon as the infant's powers would start developing.

"_Just like my other self." _Danny thought, looking back at a vault that held the most dangerous and most powerful of ghosts. He didn't have to worry about some idiotic vermin reawakening the corrupt ghost king known as Pariah Dark since he was now locked in that vault with Dan Phantom, his evil would be future self.

Clockwork then spoke up. "Is there anything else you need?"

Before Danny could answer, both ghosts felt a strange, but fierce energy suddenly being sent throughout Clockwork's domain like the warning of a fierce hurricane. It was the only sign that the painful ordeal of labor was now taking place.

"I believe the time has come. Follow me." Clockwork replied. Danny followed in suit. One of the Observers ran into them. "Ember's having the…" "We already know!" Danny and Clockwork then shoved the Observer out of the way. The observer only stood silently.

"_Mr. Phantom seems to be a dedicated father." _The Observer thought before he went off to follow the two council members.

The Observer and Danny followed Clockwork through the halls of his domain, searching for Ember. They could hear Ember yelling out in pain, but her voice was nowhere to be found. His ghost sense then went off, sensing where the voice was coming from and he ran straight down the hallway until he came across a large metal door.

"She must be in-" Just then, Ember's screams of pain had stopped, but was soon replaced by the screams of not one, but two newborn babies.

Danny sighed with relief, knowing that Ember was safe and he pushed the door open and saw Ember, with a black and blue maternity gown covering her thin body, humming softly to the small bundles in her arms. He walked in, being careful not to awaken the two infants from their slumber. Ember noticed him walking in with Clockwork and The Observer and she smiled weakly and looked down at the two infants in her arms.

"Would you like…to hold your new son…… and your new daughter?" Ember asked with an exhausted tone. Danny nodded and he took the two newborns in his arms, both of them were wrapped in red and blue blankets.

"They seem to look just like both of us." Danny whispered.

The girl had the same facial features that Ember possessed. She had the same snow white skin, but black hair on her head. When her eyes opened, they were a light green. They were same color eyes that she inherited from Ember.

He then looked at the boy he held in his arms. He had the same features as the girl that Danny was holding, but he appeared to have a more similar resemblance to Danny than to Ember.

"Within each of them flows our blood…" Danny began.

"….but more importantly, our souls." Ember finished.

A thought then crossed Danny's mind. "Have we thought of names for them?"

Ember thought about this for a moment. With the recent ghost attacks, maternity and the concert tours that she had planned, she never had anytime to think of names for her children. "Well, I've always wanted to name my son or daughter Lilith or Lucifer, so I think we'll name them both."

"Then Lilith and Lucifer it is." Danny said with a hint of a cheerful tone in his voice. Both of the twins yawned as they were handed back to Ember, who hummed her trademark song to both of them as they were left to sleep in the new world that surrounded them.

Clockwork and the Observers then entered. "So what did we miss?" Clockwork asked.

"Nothing really, just the welcoming of two new family members who just came into our lives." Danny answered.

Clockwork nodded and turned to leave, he then looked back at Danny and spoke up. "You did a great job." He then left the couple alone with their new children, with the Observers following in suit.

Danny then turned his attention to Ember. "This time, things will be different."

"And this moment will signify that new life." Ember whispered softly as she looked down upon Lilith and Lucifer in her arms, knowing that the future seemed to show promise without any "Ultimate Enemies" lurking in the corners of the Ghost Zone.

TBC


End file.
